Comfort from the Nightmare
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Fai awakens from a nightmare that has become a constant source of fear for him. There is only one person he seeks for comfort. Fluffy KuroFai drabble.


Comfort from the Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I hate going out in the snow, and I do not own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. _

**Dedicated to my little rambler, Sly-sama, because she supports everything my brain spins out. **

_**AN: **__Just a little KuroFai because I just discovered their cuteness. Forgive me if it's rather suckish, I've only seen the anime and I hope Santa will bring me the manga for Christmas._

()()()

'_Run,' his mind screamed. Fear gripped his heart like a vice, and that thought was the only thing that circled through his mind. He was running through a white mist, could feel the hard ground beneath his boots, but the mist obscured everything. Cold wind tangled blond locks and made it hard to catch his breath. _

_He knew it was foolish, but he threw a quick glance over his shoulder. In the time it took him to whip his head forward once more, he tripped over what he assumed to be a tree root and fell face-first into a mound of dirt. Sitting up, he pulled his knees to his chest and whipped the dirt from his face. _

'_I just need to catch my breath and think-.' His thoughts and planning were cut short as a shadow fell upon him._

Sapphire eyes snapped open. Steadying his breathing, he sat up. "It was just a dream," he sighed as a chuckle of relief slipped from his lips. Those blue orbs strayed to the window where he took in the rain that was pouring down in torrents, watched the flashes of thunder streak the sky.

Lately, the nightmare had become more frequent. It had started a while ago; King Ashura-ō would appear during a peaceful dream and instantly the fear would hit and he would be compelled to run. After he would awaken and regain his senses, he couldn't take the silence and there was only one person he could or would turn to.

Tossing aside blankets and getting out of bed, he found his canary yellow bathrobe and slipped it on over gray sweatpants and long-sleeved white shirt. Silently, he opened the door and made his way down the dimly lit hallway.

He stopped three doors down from his room and sucked in a breath. Releasing it as a sigh, he knocked on the door. "Kuro-bear," Fai whispered, voice holding a lilt that was practically song-like. "Are you sleeping?" His voice pitched a little louder.

In the dim light of the moon and the thunder that occasionally pierced the night sky, Fai saw ruby red eyes snap open.

"What now magician?" Kurogane snapped. His voice was slurred with sleep and he brought a hand up to rub away the grit of slumber that coated his eyes.

"Nothing you need to wake yourself up for," Fai reassured as he opened the door wide enough to slip inside. "I just had another nightmare, that's all."

"Again?" Kurogane's voice grew soft and laced with worry. He was used to these late night visits from the wizard, but the dreams were troubling the man more than he would admit and Kurogane hated to see him hide the pain.

"I'm fine, I promise." The smile that was plastered across Fai's face was too huge to be genuine, but Kurogane decided to drop it due to the late hour.

"Move over fur ball," the swordsman grunted as he poked the white ball of fuzz that was his bed buddy.

"Mokona's too sleepy," the bunny-esque creature retorted as he snuggled deeper into Kurogane's side.

"That's alright, no need to wake the poor thing." Fai murmured as he crawled into bed and made himself comfortable in the sliver of space beside Kurogane. "For a little thing, he sure takes up a lot of space."

"You're tellin' me," Kurogane mumbled as Fai continued to situate himself in the too small space. Mokona had situated himself so that he took up half of the small bed, leaving Kurogane with the middle and Fai with the edge.

"I like it just fine like this," Fai practically cooed as he rested his head on Kurogane's chest.

If the sword master had been a lesser man, he would've blushed at the close contact. Instead he growled, "Yeah, well don't get used to it."

"My, my, what a tough sounding voice that was." Fai couldn't fight the laugh that etched its way into his tone.

"Would you just shut up and go to sleep?" Kurogane's voice rose from a whisper to a slight yell causing Mokona to stir in his slumber.

"Gladly. Goodnight Kuro-cutie." Fai said as sapphire eyes slipped closed.

"Night Fai," the black haired male whispered.

He wasn't sure why, but just being next to someone, listening to their breathing and feeling their warmth always put the nightmare out of his mind. Maybe it was because that person was someone like Kurogane; he wasn't sure because he hadn't relied on anyone else for comfort. As he lay in the darkness listening to the raindrops bouncing off the tin roof and counting the other male's heartbeats, Fai drifted off into the embrace of sleep without being plagued by the nightmare for the rest of the night.

()()()

**The End~!**

_**AN: **__This was just a little drabble to put myself back in a writing mood. What do you think, should I write them more often?_


End file.
